I Love You
by FifiDoll
Summary: Kind of sequel to In Love Alone, based on a photoset on Tumblr. Sebastian is sick, and the only person he decides to tell is Blaine. WARNING: character death.


_From: Sebastian  
>I need you to meet me at the Lima Bean. See you there in 10?<em>

Blaine looked down at his phone and his brain filled with a million things and he couldn't settle on one thought. Sebastian's pursuits were getting old, and he was tired of having to insist to Kurt that they were just friends. This text had a different mood to it, though, and that freaked Blaine out. Usually Sebastian would use one of those winking smiley faces or sound more flirty or something. This was just…plain. With a sigh, Blaine gathered his wallet and slipped on some shoes before walking out the door.

When he got to the Lima Bean, he almost didn't recognize Sebastian. He wasn't in his Dalton uniform, but rather a plain tee shirt and a plaid button down shirt open and hanging over his shoulders. His jeans were ragged and his Converse had seen better days. Blaine didn't understand. He saw that Sebastian had taken the liberty of getting a coffee for him, and Blaine took a seat. "Thanks," he said softly before bringing the cup to his lips and taking a drink.

Sebastian just nodded. He was slouched back in his seat and just spinning his cup between his fingers instead of drinking from it. "Sebastian… I thought we were done with this," Blaine said, confused.

It had been weeks since Blaine and Sebastian had met up in person; Blaine was tired of the New Directions hating on him for having a friendship with a Warbler, and frankly, pushing Sebastian's advances away got exhausting. Sebastian looked up at Blaine with more emotion in his eyes than Blaine had ever seen before, and it scared him. "I'm not here for that, Blaine," Sebastian shook his head and looked off past Blaine's shoulder. His expression was hard and it looked almost like he was fighting tears. "I…I'm sick. It's bad…really bad." Sebastian's eyes darted up to meet Blaine's, and he sighed before saying softly, "I just thought you'd want to know."

Sebastian's eyes were glassy and a little puffy, like he'd already shed some tears over this. Blaine just stared at Sebastian in shock, and before he could formulate words, Sebastian stood and walked out of the coffee shop, his full cup of coffee long since forgotten on the table. Blaine's heart hurt for Sebastian. No matter how annoying his advances got – this…this was bad. He'd never seen Sebastian look so vulnerable.

He watched Sebastian drive away, and slowly stood and made his way back home. He texted Nick, his best friend from the Warblers, and asked him to keep a close eye on Sebastian. Blaine still didn't know what Sebastian was sick with, but he wanted to try to help, to save him. When Nick told Blaine that Sebastian didn't show up for a full week and he'd been kicked from his lead spot because of it, Blaine began to worry. "I'm sure he's fine," Kurt would insist, but Blaine wasn't so sure.

Blaine sent Sebastian a text message asking if he was okay, but wasn't met with a reply. Blaine began to panic, and he called his father to try to get Sebastian's address. There had to be some way to find it. When Blaine's dad found it and provided it to him, Blaine drove over as fast as he could. It was painfully obvious that nobody was home and Blaine was filled with dread.

Hoping that he was wrong, Blaine drove to the hospital next, and he walked up to the receptionist and politely asked which room Sebastian Smythe was in. His stomach dropped when she gave him a number and directions on how to get there.

Blaine stepped out of the elevator for the fourth floor and spotted several adults congregated outside of a room. A woman was crying against a man's shoulder, and as Blaine approached he realized that they were there for Sebastian. He was terrified, but he walked up and asked softly, "Is this uh…Sebastian's room?"

The two adults looked at him in confusion, but nodded and said, "He's…in there."

Blaine was confused and his heart beat hard in his chest as he walked into the room. Sebastian was sickly pale and thinner than Blaine had ever seen him. His eyes seemed sunken in, and they were closed as he slept. Blaine was at a loss for words; all he could think to do was sit next to the bed and reach out to hold Sebastian's hand. It was a simple gesture, but it was something he'd never done before with Sebastian. It had always seemed to intimate – like cheating, almost.

Blaine wasn't sure how long he sat there, just watching as Sebastian slept, his breathing slow and almost forced. The sun gave way to darkness before Blaine wondered if maybe he should just leave. He considered it, but his body just wouldn't move. Blaine's hand remained resting over Sebastian's gently, and he watched as he slept. When Sebastian stirred, Blaine was filled with hope, and he couldn't help the smile crossed his features.

Sebastian's fingers curled lazily around Blaine's hand, and he looked over in confusion. Every move was lethargic and looked like it took all of Sebastian's energy. "B-Blaine?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, a slight smile on his face at the fact that Sebastian was here, talking to him. "I'm here, Sebastian."

"'m sorry," Sebastian said sadly. "Shouldn'ta told you. Worried you."

His sentences barely made sense to Blaine, but he knew what Sebastian was trying to say. "No," Blaine shook his head insistently. "I…I'm glad you told me. You…you shouldn't go through this alone."

Sebastian's eyes fell shut again, and Blaine watched with bated breath. "I just love you s'all," Sebastian muttered. "Never…anyone else…just you."

Blaine had no idea why Sebastian was saying these things, or what was going on. He just held Sebastian's hand and said, "Sebastian, I…"

"Kurt, I know," Sebastian sighed, defeated.

His eyes opened again and he looked at Blaine with watery eyes. "S'okay," Sebastian insisted.

Sebastian's hand trembled in Blaine's, and Blaine couldn't speak again. Sebastian looked so weak and vulnerable, and it hurt to see, but he knew he couldn't leave. "Now…s'okay 'cause…I'll be gone," Sebastian sighed.

"No," Blaine said firmly. "No, you're not leaving. You're going to get through this, Sebastian."

"No," Sebastian scoffed. "S'all over for me."

Blaine felt Sebastian squeeze his hand, and he looked at him sadly. "No, Sebastian, please…"

Sebastian looked up at Blaine with watery eyes and shook his head. There was nothing either of them could do about it anymore, and they both knew that. "Love you," Sebastian muttered as he let his eyes fall closed.

Blaine's own eyes were wet with tears as he watched Sebastian just…give up. It hurt to watch, but leaving now would do more damage than good. He watched as Sebastian's chest rose and fell, and Blaine prayed that he'd just keep breathing – that he'd hold on a little bit longer. Maybe it would make a difference. "Visiting hours end in ten minutes," a nurse said from the doorway.

Blaine nodded and looked down at Sebastian. He didn't want to leave. "Sebastian, you have to know…I really care about you," Blaine insisted. "I like our friendship. You…spice things up. I need that."

He squeezed Sebastian's hand a little and slowly Sebastian opened his eyes to look at him. Blaine took a deep breath and slowly stood to lean over the bed. He pressed his lips gently to Sebastian's and felt a leap in his heart as Sebastian slowly, just barely responded. The kiss lasted a few seconds, and when Blaine pulled away, Sebastian really was crying. He hated that something like this was what it took for Blaine to pay him any sort of attention. It broke his heart, but at the same time, he was satisfied. Just a single kiss made him happier than he'd been in years. Sebastian squeezed Blaine's hand and gave him the closest thing to a smile he could manage. Blaine smiled right back at him, tears welling in his own eyes.

Blaine sat on the edge of Sebastian's bed and held his hand. He intended on staying there until he was kicked out. Sebastian's eyes fell shut a few moments later, and he squeezed Blaine's hand and seemed to feel a wave of pain, based on the expression on his face. "It's okay, Sebastian," Blaine whispered, trying to help him through it.

Sebastian's face relaxed after a few seconds, and Blaine found himself watching Sebastian's chest again. It was soothing, just being there with Sebastian – until his chest stopped rising and falling. Blaine's stomach dropped and he just stared in shock. His eyes became wild and he looked down at Sebastian. "No…no, Sebastian no, please…" Blaine muttered, tapping his cheek and squeezing his hand, trying to get him to wake up.

Sebastian was cold and white as a sheet, and Blaine burst into tears at what he'd just witnessed. "No, Sebastian…" he cried.

A nurse walked in at the sound of the heart monitor flat lining, and she pulled Blaine from the room as several nurses surrounded Sebastian. The nurse led Blaine to a chair where he curled in on himself, his knees pulled up to his chest. Tears fell violently down Blaine's face and nothing anyone said could console him. His fingers shook as he typed out a text message to Kurt, asking for a ride home.

Blaine's chest hurt and he felt like he was going to be sick. When Kurt arrived, Blaine couldn't speak, and he was thankful that Kurt was so strong, because Blaine was so overcome with tears, he leaned on Kurt the whole way to the car. Instead of bringing him to Blaine's house, Kurt brought Blaine to his own house and Finn offered up his room so Blaine wouldn't have to sleep on the couch. Burt said that wasn't necessary, though, and he let Kurt bring Blaine into his bedroom. Sam and Finn watched from the couch as Kurt tried to console Blaine.

Up in his room, Kurt just held Blaine. He saved all the questions for later, because right now Blaine just needed someone to hold him.


End file.
